Talk:Willy's Cup/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200207211229
Windows 95, please write this plot into a transcript. Milli is on land (Port Canaveral) walking, and there were her friends, Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel. Jewel said that they were waiting for Neptina aboard the Carnival Axiom, it was named right after the Buy N Large Spaceship the Axiom. Milli jumped into the water to transform into a mermaid, and she swam with Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel in the sea as the camera pans to the Carnival Axiom Cruise boat, we pan to Burn-E fixing the light post while humming “It’s a Small world after all”, and then looks down and sees Milli, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel saying “Hey up there!” And Burn-E waves to them, and then sees the light post floating away, Burn-E tells the light post to get back but fails, aboard the boat, Geo, Bot, ZigZag, Alphonse, and Jade are waiting for Milli to come aboard the boat. Geo and ZigZag both are placing a blocksworld emitter between them, and ZigZag says “Just the two of us here, you, me, and this blocksworld emitter built between us.” And then Milli meets the rest of the team aboard the boat, and then the boat sets off after the fire drill while Cal Weathers, McQueen, and Bobby Swift are relaxing aboard the cruise with Mack, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sally. They arrive at 3 destinations a day really hardly, but to make it through the hard cruise, Milli starts dancing on the Carnival Axiom cruise float built by Wall-E robots, Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel, and Neptina join in to dance too. The next morning, just like Ondina, Amaris teaches a class of little mer-hatchlings (female hatchlings with Mako mermaid tail) in the swimming pool with new generation Mako tricks to leave the old Mako powers in the dust. Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers are splashed at by the big wave, Amaris and some of the little mer-hatchlings apologize in song (to the tune of “In My Garden” in the Mako Mermaids episode “Lyla Alone”), and then inside the restaurant outside the pool deck, ZeFronk has sent in a team of Wall-E and Eve robots to cook the food and get the food to all the boys and girls from all around the world, but however, the twin enemy of the Water Dragon named “Chow Long” comes in to sneak the snacks and ruin the cruise, ZeFronk tells Chow Long to get out of the kitchen, and chases him around the cruise boat, causing Swiper the Fox to get run over by ZeFronk running while chasing Chow Long, and then everyone gets to go to another restaurant, and the restaurant is similar to the Celebrity Cruise restaurant, Wall-E, Eve, and M-O enjoy their restaurant snacks and then at night after the musical, Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel, and Neptina are doing their full moon ceremony, then the next morning, they’re going to return home at Blazing speed, because it’s all thanks to Blaze, but first, the holo detector has to boot up with magical Mako sparkles in lots of colors, Milli shares her Pattern Power with Amaris, Ava, Naia, Jewel, and Neptina to boot up the Blazing Speed Cruise Ignitialized (holo detector) after EVE puts the Carnival Axiom toy decoration in, and then they head to the port at Blazing Speed and everyone packs their bags and luggages and heads home.